My Little Angel
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After feeling sick one day, Stocking makes her sister take her to the doctor only to find out that the angel is actually pregnant, with a ghost of all things! Stocking is overcome with happiness while Panty is...well, not too happy with the whole affair.
1. Stocking's Pregnancy

This is my very first P&S/G story I've ever done.

WARNING: If you've watched this anime, you know what you're getting into.

* * *

Stocking groaned as she threw up yet another one of her sweets. Something wasn't right here. Never in her entire life had she been this sick in her entire life. What was wrong with her? It couldn't have been the sweets, could it? No way. Sweets never hurt her…well except for that one time, but that was the work of a ghost. Was this the work of a ghost? If it was, somebody was going to get their ass beat.

"Yo, Stocking, you still in there?"

"What do you want who…" she stopped talking and threw up into the toilet.

"Hey, you about done in there?" Panty yawned. "I gotta take a shit and my toilet's clogged. Come on, you've been in there for an hour already."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm sick, so get lost!" The younger sister threw up again as Panty opened the door.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? I bet it's all that fucking sugar you've been eating!" The blonde smirked. "But I bet that's not going to stop is it?"

"Shut the hell up!" The goth angel was about to punch her sister when she had barfed all over said sister.

"HOLY…YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU JUST THREW UP ON MY NEW SKIRT, YOU WHORE!" The older sister grabbed her sister and shook her back and forth, which turned out to be a bad idea. Stocking let out a large amount of barf all over her sister. "Ah! You bitch! How dare you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been shaking me!" She slipped her sister across the face. "Oh Kami-sama!"

She pushed away her sister and stuck her head into the toilet. Panty rubbed her chin. "Maybe Garterbelt'll let me use his bathroom."

"He's on vacation." Stocking moaned as she sat her head on the side of the toilet.

"What? Afro man's on vacation? Fuck yeah!" Panty did a little dance. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh my gosh, I think I need to go to a hospital. Panty, make yourself useful and drive me."

"What? Why should I? I got some fuckin' to do before he gets back."

"PANTY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR ELSE!" Stocking grabbed her sister's hair and pressed her sword up to her sister's neck.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, fine! Let me change first." The blonde angel sighed and left to change her clothes. 'Shit like this wouldn't happen if she stopped eating all that fucking junk food. Looks like its catching up to her.'

##########

"So where now, bitch?" Panty said as she drove their car down the road.

"To the hospital, duh!" Stocking said taking a bite of her pudding. "Hmmmm! Pudding!"

"What?! You're still fucking eating that shit! Hmph…and you call me the dumb one." Panty shook her head. "Come on, sis, you're supposed to be the smart one. Maybe it's the…"

"Don't say it! I know what you're about to say." The Goth girl styled her hair like her sister's and said in a perfect copy of her sister's voice, "'All that sweet shit is you're eating is probably the fucking reason you're sick. Remember that time with the ghost?' Yeah, I fucking remember and that was a ghost and its probably not even a ghost this time!"

"Hmph. Have it your way then." Panty sighed and continued driving while her sister continued to stuff her face. "By the way, if you gotta barf, then…"

Just before she could finish her sentence, the younger Anarchy sister threw up on the floor. "…stick your head out the car…damn it, Stocking! Now how I supposed to get this damned mess off of See-through?! Shit!"

"Oh be quiet. It's only a little bit." Stocking continued to eat her pudding. "Oh yeah! This stuff is delicious!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL EATING?!" The blonde angel made a face.

"Hell yeah, I'm still eating. This shit's too good to pass up."

"But can't you still taste that barf in your mouth?"

"Nope. The sugary sweetness from my pudding overcomes the taste. I guess you wouldn't understand it because you've had so many dicks in your mouth that your taste buds probably have rubbed off by now."

Panty rolled her eyes and continued driving, praying that her little sister wouldn't throw up on her next. Within a few minutes, the two Anarchy sisters arrived at the hospital. Inside, Stocking had to literally drag Panty down the hallway to keep her from flirting with and fucking the male staff.

"Come on, Panty!" Stocking growled as she pulled on her sister's arm to keep her from pouncing on a doctor who was supposed to be on his way to surgery. "Damn it. Can't I take you anywhere without you trying to fuck every dick you smell?!"

"Oh come on, Stocking. Let me have a little fun every now and then!" Panty folded her arms angry.

"You can _after _we find out what's wrong with me. Now sit down and wait or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm burning all your fucking underwear."

"Fine." Panty sat in a chair beside her sister.

A few minutes later, a female doctor, much to Panty's disappointment, came in. "Good afternoon, Miss…um…"

"Anarchy." finished Stocking, hugging her stuffed cat tightly.

"Okay Miss Anarchy, what seems to be the problem?"

"She's been barfin' all over the place and shit." Panty interrupted her sister before she could talk.

"Yeah…" Stocking slapped her sister on the back of her head. "…and I've also had cravings for shit I hate, like those nasty spicy burritos my sister likes it eat…

"So that was you! I blamed fucking Chuck for that shit!"

"…I've been throwing up, peeing a lot, and my boobs are kind of tender sometimes…"

"Do your ankles swell any?" asked the doctor write down something.

"Yeah!" Stocking took off her shoes and stockings and showed the woman her ankle. "It's been sore as hell for these past few weeks."

"I see." The doctor set down her clipboard and handed the goth angel a small plastic cup. "Please go into the bathroom and provide a urine sample."

"Okay." Stocking was a bit confused why the doctor wanted her pee, but decided to just go with it. After handing the woman her sample, the doctor left and didn't come back for some time.

"Damn, why is this taking so long?" Panty complained. "Man, I could be fucking right now! JEZ-US!"

"Shut up, whore. Instead of worrying about your damn hole, you should be worrying about me! What kind of sister are you?"

"Well it's your fault you're fucking sick, eating all that damn sweet shit."

"Sorry for the long wait. I have your results, Miss Anarchy." announced the doctor as she came in with Stocking's results.

"Well. What's wrong? Is it bad, is it good…am I going to die?" The goth angel hugged her cat even tighter, making the stuffed cat's eyes bug out and its tongue stick out.

"Don't worry. You're not sick or anything." the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Anarchy. You're pregnant!"


	2. Stocking's having a ghost

I'm glad people liked this story. Remember to review, please!

* * *

"W-what? Oh wait…I get it." Panty laughed loudly. "You're kidding right? Hahahaha! Good one!"

"Uh…I'm not lying." The doctor handed Panty her sister's results. "See. The results are 100% positive."

"WHAT?!" Panty stared at the test results.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Stocking turned bright red.

"How the fuck did this happen? Shit, Stocking." The older angel turned to her sister.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be a mommy!" To her sister's surprise, the younger sister smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "Did you hear that, baby? I'm your mother now. We're gonna be so happy together."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Panty's eye twitched. "Why in the hell are you so happy about this?!"

Instead of listening, Stocking began to talk baby talk to her unborn child, making Panty want to throw up. Why the hell was she was she talking like she wanted the thing? After thanking the doctor, Stocking skipped outside while her sister walked behind her, going as slowly as she could. She couldn't believe this. That girl was happy about being knocked up?

"Hurry up, Panty! I wanna get home so I can blog about this!" Stocking was now in the car helping herself to some sweet rolls. "Mmm! Sugary goodness! YUM!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The blonde angel jumped into the car. "Stocking, I have to ask you something…"

"Can't it wait? I'm trying call Garterbelt and tell him the good news!"

"Why the fuck are you so happy for?!" Panty said hitting a random citizen with the car. "And don't give me that, 'It's because I'm pregnant!' bullshit! You're…"

"Shut the up…his phone's ringing." Stocking said holding up a finger.

"What the fuck do you hookers want? Can't you bitches see I'm on vacation?" Garterbelt asked, ticked off that the angels dared to call him while he was on vacation.

"Oh shut the hell up and listen." Before the gothic angel could tell him the good news, the blonde sister grabbed the phone.

"Garterbelt, you won't believe this bitch! She got herself knocked the fuck up and she's fucking happy about it!"

"So? Why should I fucking care? It ain't my business what you bitches do with your whore bodies."

"What do you mean you don't fucking care?!" Panty yelled into the cellphone.

"That's your problem now. Not mine. I'm on vacation."

"B-but you're going to have to be dealing with a slobbering, whiny little brat when you came back! Come on, dude! Tell Stocking she can't keep fucking the thing!"

"That's not for me to decide, ho." The priest took a sip of his fruity drink.

"Then who's is it to decide then, asshole?!"

Lightning struck the woman who had come to ask Garterbelt how he was enjoying his stay. The afro haired man grabbed the paper sticking out of the woman's mouth and read it. "Looks like you have your answer."

"Well? What does it say?" Panty prayed that it said get rid of it or, hell, even putting the little bastard up for adoption.

"Looks like Stocking get to keep the thing."

"WHAT?! You've gotta be shitting me!" Panty was ready to crush the phone in her angry hands, but her younger sister took it from her.

"Seriously? I can keep it?"

"That's what the paper said."

"Yes! Thanks, Garterbelt!" she hung up the phone.

"Seriously, bitch? You want to keep that little piece of shit?!"

"How dare you insult your own little niece or nephew!" Stocking wanted to punch her sister in the face, but doing so might result in them getting into a wreck.

"Well excuse me if I don't wanna hear the screams of a brat 24/7."

"How the fuck do you think I feel when I have to hear you fucking people whenever you leave the door of your room open?" Stocking pointed out to her sister.

"That's different. I don't always fuck in the house."

"Well consider yourself **banned** from leaving your door open whenever you have one of those assholes over. As a matter of fact, you're banned from fucking anyone in the house PERIOD!"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BAN ME FROM FUCKING IN THE HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'LL FUCK WHERE I WANT!"

"Oh no you won't! Even if I have to even if I have to sew your snatch shut, you will not fuck in the house when my baby gets here!"

"I don't get what the fuck is so special about having a dumb brat!" Panty said deciding to change the subject for now.

"Because…well it doesn't matter." Her sister raised a brow at her sister as she looked a bit sad as she ate a jelly filled donut.

"Alright…" Panty wondered what was going through her little sister's mind right now and wished she could pull the information out of the woman's head. Was the baby's father someone special, abusive, or something? Although she didn't show it, she couldn't help but to worry about her sister. Forget the…thing…for a minute. Her sister's baby's father was what was on the blonde's mind right now.

When they got home, Stocking went into the living room and jumped on her laptop and began to write on her blog about her baby. Meanwhile Panty snuck off to her sister's room and began to look through her sister's stuff to find anything that would clue her in to finding who the baby's father was. After looking through her dresser drawers and found a couple of dildo, lube, and…

'What the fuck? No condoms? No wonder she got pregnant.' she thought as she moved some more of Stocking's gothic clothing. After a couple of minutes, she finally found her sister's diary which, of course, had a lock on it. "Shit! It's locked. No problem. I'll just pick it."

Panty put the book underneath her shirt and quickly ran to her room. Once there, she found some pins and tried opening it, but failed. She then tried various items, ranging from knives to beating it with a hammer. The lock remained shut and undamaged with caused Panty to take more drastic measures. The angel turned her panties into a gun and shot the lock, but it still gave no hint of it giving away.

"Shit! What's this thing made of?!" she growled glaring at the book.

"Chuck chuck chuck." The green zipper pet creature, Chuck, said drooling on the diary. As soon as his drool went inside of the lock, it somehow opened it.

"Well fuck me in the key hole…how did you…oh fuck it. Like you could even answer." Panty wiped off the drool and began to read her sister's diary.

Dear diary: Panty is such a bitch ("Well we're off to a good start."). I wish she wouldn't spend all of her time fucking people instead of killing ghosts like we're supposed to! She's always either lying around being lazy or just spreading her legs for men. I'm always doing all the work around here. I wish there was some way for the lazy bitch to get up and do her heavenly duties. I know I sound like Garterbelt, but it's true! I want her to actually get her lazy ass up and do her freakin' job! I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get back into heaven once all the coins are collected.

"Okay then…these first few pages are me being a bitch and Stocking complaining about me." Panty flipped the pages until she came to something that answered her questions about the baby's father.

**_Dear Diary: Me and Patrick-chan had the best day ever! First we went to an amusement park and got on a bunch of rides. It was so much fun. The poor thing ended up throwing up afterwards. I guess he shouldn't have eaten all those hotdogs. Besides that part, the rest of the day was great. Afterwards we went shopping at the mall and tried on different outfits. Then we went ice skating in the park. Patrick isn't as good a skater as I am, but he'll learn how one day. I'm having so much fun with him. I hope our happiness never ends. _**

"Stocking wrote this?" Panty said looking over the diary entry. The more she read, the more sappy stuff she found that sounded nothing like what Stocking would ever say. While reading the next few pages, it revealed that Panty knew about the guy, however the blonde angel couldn't think about who this Patrick guy was. She mentally went through the names of the men her and Stocking knew.

There was Garterbelt…hahaha! Man that was a laugh! Like he and her sister would actually hook up. Okay then…geek boy? As unlikely as it seemed, Geek boy was the only person who both Panty and Stocking knew so maybe he was the father! Maybe he was so tired of Panty rejecting him that he hooked up with Stocking. Then after realizing that he still wanted Panty, he dumped her sister! That made perfect sense in the blonde's mind. Putting the lock on the diary, she quickly snuck Stocking's diary back and went downstairs to confirm her theory without letting her younger sister know she read her diary.

"Wow, Stocking that's really good news. How's Panty taking it?"

"Horribly. The stupid slut thinks I should actually get rid of it."

"What? That's terrible!"

"Geek boy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Panty asked Brief, who was sitting in the living room enjoying some cake and tea with Stocking.

"O-oh hey Panty! Your sister invited me over to spend the weekend with you guys." Brief blushed.

"Oh. I fucking wonder why." his crush said raising a brow at the couple. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your brat does it?"

"First of all it does have something to do about my baby. Second of all, call my baby a brat again you whore!" The gothic angel had pulled out her katana, threatening to attack her sister.

"Guys please don't fight!" Brief said as the sister pointed their weapons at each other. "You're sisters. You too should be hugging and being happy about the miracle of life that Stocking will be bringing into this world."

"Oh shut it, Geek Boy!" growled Panty. "Just because you're the fucking father doesn't mean you've got a say in me getting rid of this bitch and her BRAT!"

"WHAT!?" said the goth angel and the red head.

"Oosps."

"Hahahahaha! You're joking right?" Her sister burst out laughing, holding her sides.

"Wait what? I-I can't be the father! I don't even like your sister like that!" Brief panicked. "What on earth would make you think I would be the father?"

"Well…I…uh…" she began to panic. 'Shit what should I fucking say? I can't say I read her diary…'

"Come on Panty. I would never do Geek boy. He's far below my standards." Stocking said wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes, Panty. Please tell us how you came to that conclusion. I mean out of all the men you could have said, you picked the least likely person."

"Well…uh…Geek Boy and Garterbelt are, like, the only two people that we're around a lot, so uh..." it was a poor excuse, but maybe Stocking would think she was being stupid.

"Leave it to Panty to be a complete dumbass." Stocking laughed as she went back to reading her magazine. Panty breathed with relief for the first time in her life that her sister thought it was for her for just being dumb to think such a thought.

"So about…Geek boy, what is he doing here?" asked the blonde angel curious.

"He's here because he's going to be my hired help." said the gothic angel.

"What?"

"He's going to help me set up the baby's room and shit." said her sister not looking up from the magazine. "Well I'll be damned…you get free shit just for being pregnant."

"You sure you two aren't secretly fucking each other?"

"What? N-no way!" he blushed. "I only have feelings for you Panty!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Panty yawned. "I really don't care if you two are banging. The thought of you being the father of my sister's brat just made me a little sick that's all…no offense, Geek Boy."

"None taken Panty." said the boy blushing. Truth be told, he had only agreed to help Stocking mainly because Stocking bribed him with naked pictures of the blonde angel, although he would have helped the angel anyway because one day when he did win over Panty, she was going to be his sister-in-law and it was best to get along with the angel.

Deciding there was nothing for her here, she went back to her room and decided to call Garterbelt. Maybe he knew who this Patrick was. Wait…was Patrick even Geek Boy's name? Nah…it didn't fit him.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you bitches I'm on vacation!"

"Shut up, Garterbelt! This is important! Do you know someone named Patrick that Stocking and I know of? I think he might be the father of Stocking's baby."

"Well duh."

"Okay…then who is it then?" she asked curiously.

"You remember that ghost that Stocking nearly got married to?"

"Yeah, of course I do! That shit nearly ruined my reputation, not to mention her's! Wait, what does that have to do with this Patrick guy?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, ya dumb bitch?"

"You can try."

Garterbelt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "For god's sake…the ghost's name was Patrick."

"So?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU REALLY ARE THE DUMB ONE, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Geez! No need to yell fuckwad!" Panty sighed. "Just explain…"

"You stupid, whore. Isn't it obvious? The fucking ghost's name is Patrick, it's the only ghost or person both of you know, therefore if you think Patrick is the father, then he might be."

"OOOOH! WAIT WAIT! Huh? You mean…Stocking's having a ghost baby?"

The priest nodded. "Yes that is correct. Now if you don't mind…"

"So that means its gotta be worth a bunch of Heaven coins!"

"Hold on now, hooker!" Before he could say anything, she hung up the phone smirking.

'Yes! An excellent excuse to finally get rid of that brat!' she ran downstairs. "STOCKING! STOCKING!"


	3. An Angel with a Plan

**Here's the next chapter of My Little Angel! Featuring my favorite villainesses, Scanty and Kneesocks! **

* * *

"What is it now, whore?" Stocking said munching on some Prickles and watching Brief on her laptop looking for baby items to bid on. "We're in the middle of something."

"Hey Panty!" Brief said looking lovingly at his crush before looking back at the computer screen. "You wanna bid on this one?"

"Are kidding me? That thing is ugly as fuck."

"Well how about this one?"

"Does it come with a diaper changing station? I can't have shit on my bed."

"Yeah and it even comes with a little sea mobile that puts the baby to sleep."

"Bid on it!" she exclaimed.

"Yo assholes! I'm trying to say something here!" Panty snapped her fingers.

"Then spit it out already."

"I know who the father of your baby is! It's…" Panty paused for dramatic effect. "…that gross ass ghost Stocking dated!"

"Ghost?" Brief was confused. "Why would Stocking have sex with a ghost? Aren't angels supposed to kill ghosts?"

"Yeah but this bitch decided that she'd rather fuck him than kill him…" the blonde angel smirked at her sister. "Come on, Stocking, just admit it! You fucked a ghost and now you're pregnant."

"Fine. I won't deny it. I did sleep with a ghost, but it was only because I loved him. I'm not like Panty. I'm not a whore."

"Wow…so are you still going to keep it?"

Before Stocking could TELL HIM "Duh", her sister pulled out her gun and pointed it at her sister's stomach. "Hell no! That thing's worth a shit ton of Heaven Coins!"

"W-what?" said Stocking looking at her sister.

"You heard me! That thing's gotta be worth enough to get us home!"

"Panty, do you have any fucking proof?!" Stocking leapt up off the couch.

"I don't need proof! You're an angel and that guy was a ghost, so that means major coinage aka enough for us to go home!"

"But that doesn't mean anything! For all we know you could be wrong!" said Brief, hopping in front of the goth angel. "Just think for a minute, please! Besides, your sister obviously wants this baby! You can't just take it away from her if she wants it!"

"Get the hell outta my way, Geek boy!"

"He's right! You could be wrong! Did you even ask Garterbelt?" Stocking said trying to stall for some time while backing up. If she grabbed for her stockings, Panty would knock Brief out of the way and shoot before she could have the chance to turn her stockings into katanas. Besides, it also would probably lead to a fight and probably her stomach being shot at.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell me anyway because you want the baby."

"You're a heartless bitch! You don't care about anyone but yourself! This is my baby and you're going to have to go through me if you want it!" The gothic angel threw Chuck at her sister before grabbing Brief and running off.

"What the fuck?! You can run, but you can't hide forever!" the blonde yelled.

"Chuck chuck." Chuck said drooling.

"Oh shut it, asshole."

* * *

"I can't believe Panty would do something like that." said the red head as they drove away from the church.

"I do. She's such a bitch. I can't believe we're even related.' she sighed. "Panty is such a cunt. Why can't she be happy for me? I mean, yeah I didn't expect her to be all happy about me being pregnant, but she didn't have to be all crazy mad about it and then try and kill it."

"Well maybe with a little more time, she'll be more accepting."

"Yeah right and Garterbelt's gonna finally get to fuck you. Listen, I know you're trying to be all positive about Panty, but truth be told, you **_NEED_** to give up on her. I'm not trying to be mean, Geek boy, but you having a chance with my sister stands as much of a chance of a cat not throwing up a hairball. She's a total cunt. If you even think she wants to bang you, you'd better doubt it. You're just going to end up how you and your little friends at that dance."

"Don't remind me…" Brief winced at the memory.

A long time ago, Panty had invited Briefs to go the school dance with her. Of course the teenager agreed to this, forgetting that he and his fellow nerdy friends were supposed to have a geek party going on that night. His friends were pretty ticked off about him ditching for the blonde, but as it turned out that they too were going, as Panty promised them sex afterwards. As it turned out, all of them had been tricked as they all were literally walked on by Panty and her well hung date. Chuck showed up and gave Brief a message to give to Panty about a ghost at the party. Wanting to warn his crush, he quickly told Panty. However it turned out to be some sort of a trap by Scanty (although Kneesocks reminded her sister that they came there just for the dance causing the older sister to make up a fake ghost). To make a long story short, Panty ended up blowing away the sisters and asking Briefs to come over for sex, only for the young man to be holding up the bed (along with his friends and other boys) while Panty and her date had sex.

"Now where to…" Stocking said partly to herself and Briefs.

"We could go to my place. Panty would never look there." suggested the teen as Stocking stopped at a candy store. "Uh, are you sure you wanna eat all that candy while you're pregnant?"

"Why? It's not going to hurt the baby…is it?"

"I dunno. I've never had a baby brother or sister before, but just because it's good for you it can't mean that it's good for the baby."

"I guess so…but…"

"I mean just think! The baby is eating everything that you eat and what if it gains more weight than it's supposed to? Do you even know how babies come out?"

"Not really…I always thought they kinda popped out or something. I never learned. If I did, I don't think I was listening."

"It comes out through your…you know…"

"My what?" she noticed where Brief's eyes were looking (or rather head was pointed towards). "T-there?! WHAT?! WHY?"

"Unless you want to get a C-section, which involves scars that never leave on your stomach, then you might wanna get that. But then again, you're going to have to be carrying around a huge fat baby and…"

Stocking's eye twitched at the thought of an overweight baby. Sighing, the angel cranked up the car and drove off. "Damn it…I never thought of that…no more sweets…got it."

"You don't have to stay off sweets forever while you're pregnant. Just mix it up a little by eating different foods and maybe exercising every once in a while."

"I can try…for the baby." she sighed, remembering how hard it was to diet and exercise when she had gotten fattened up by that ghost lady. Although fit, when it came to running and doing anything physical besides fighting, Stocking found it hard, but not as hard as it was to stop eating her favorite type of food.

* * *

As the two kept driving, Panty was in her underwear watching tv. Having no sort of transportation and having no clue where they went, the blonde decided to just watch some TV before coming up with a plan. Suddenly she felt a vibrating sensation in her nether regions, causing her to moan.

"Ah…ah…ah!" she moaned and brought her underneath her shirt and inside of her panties.

"YO BITCH! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

"H-huh?! Who the fuck said that?" she looked around confused.

"It was me! Down here!"

"What?" Panty pulled out it. "How the hell did it get in there?"

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't wanna know. Anyway, where the hell is Stocking? You haven't tried to shoot that baby yet, have you?"

"No, but I would have if Stocking hadn't have thrown Chuck at me and took off with Geek boy!"

"Thank the lord…wait, what?! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO SOME KIND OF MESSED UP SHIT LIKE THAT?! I KNEW YOU WERE A BITCH, BUT DAMN! I DON'T EVEN THINK THOSE RED SKINNED GIRLS WOULD DO THAT SHIT! YOU'RE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! YOU OUTTA BE ASHAMED FOR WHAT YOU DID! IF I HAD THE PERMISSION TO, I'D TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR HEAVEN COINS THAT YOU BARELY EARNED AND…"

"Blah…blah…blah…whatever! Just tell me what you wanted in the first place!"

The afro haired man sighed. Why did he even bother yelling at the angel? It was a waste of time and effort all together. She wasn't going to listen to him unless it had something to with sex. "I guess I might as well tell you…you can't kill the thing because if you do, you're not allowed back into Heaven until you collect **DOUBLE** the heaven coins within a certain time _OR_ get sent to hell for some time with no way to fuck pr feel any pleasure. Not only that, but the baby would have been revived anyway **_AND_ **you would have been forced to take care of it as well as one of your own if you somehow managed to collect the coins."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY?" Panty yelled.

"Because you're an angel. Angels aren't supposed to kill their own kind, even if it is a half breed ghost like Stocking's unborn child, hooker. Anyway, don't be gettin' mad at me. It was your mother who said so, not me. Trust me, your punishment would have been far worse than what Judgement has in store for you."

"B-but that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Get used to it. I don't see what you're bitching about anyway. You don't have to do any of that shit unless you actually kill the child."

"Shit."

"Oh and by the way, even if you did kill it, you won't have gotten any kind of heaven coins for it." Garterbelt hung up the phone.

"Mother fucker!" she sighed. The angel wasn't entirely sure if Garterbelt was telling the truth about the heaven coins, but the rest of it couldn't be any bullshit. "So I can't kill it…but…heheh…he didn't say I couldn't get someone else to do it…"

* * *

"Holy shit! This is your house?!" Stocking stared in awe at Brief's mansion. "It's so…so…not like something that belongs to you…you have a rich uncle or something?"

"What? No. It's my house. A bit shocking, isn't it?"

"I'll say it is. I had no clue you were so rich…wait…why are you so uncool then?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usually the rich guys are cool, stylish, rich, fancy, snobbish and…well…not you."

"That's only because I don't like being like that. That's not me." Brief said opening up the door for the angel. "Besides, I'm a nerd. That's who I am."

"Yeah yeah…where am I staying?"

"You can have the room next to mine. It's the very last room on the left on the second floor. Dad won't mind, so you don't have to worry about him. I explained everything to him on the way here."

Stocking however was no longer interested in what he had to say as she was too busy checking out her room. Like her room at the church, her side was full of goth furniture with the other half being covered with rubber duckie wallpaper and baby furniture and toys. "DAMN! THIS PLACE IS HUGE! Oh! And look at all the cute stuffed animals and the cute baby stuff!"

"Do you like it? I ordered them out for you to be quickly shipped here and some of this is my old stuff."

"Really? Uh…thanks Geek boy." Stocking turned to the baby's side of the room, looking at all the cute oversized stuffed animals and well done organization of the room. 'Shit…did he really pick this stuff out? He has some good taste.'

**MEANWHILE**

"…so you want us to get rid of your sister's child…is this some kind of foolish trap, angel?!" Scanty said slamming her fist on the dining room table. The Daemon sisters had been invited over to the church earlier by the older Anarchy sister. Scanty proposed that it was (like she just said) a trap, but Kneesocks convinced her that both of the sisters were far too dimwitted to even do such a thing or heck, even invite them over just to pull some stunt.

"No, it isn't. You two whores are the only ones I…and believe it or not…trust to get rid of my sister's unborn baby and not tell a soul."

"First off, why would we even consider helping you? If you don't remember, angel, we don't like each other." said the green haired demon sipping her tea.

"And besides, even if we wanted to help you, we can't and shall not as it's against our morals and beliefs…something you don't seem to have…" added Kneesocks. "It's a horrible thing that you hate your sister so badly that you would actually kill her baby. That's low, even for you."

"You don't understand! Look, here's the problem…" Panty then explained why she wanted (and needed) the baby gone, completely leaving out what Garterbelt said.

"If you simply want the child gone, just wait until it's born and give to someone who wants it."

"It ain't that simple, bitch." she sighed. "Stocking's fucking over protective of the damn thing already and if I tried taking it…well it would just be too damn hard and a bitch to get rid of. A ghost can't be that hard to hide and I'm pretty sure it would be too damn hard to give it to someone. As far as I know, the thing could be as ugly and funky as it's dad. Look, you don't have to do something over the top or anything. Just make her trip and fall down some stairs or knock her out with some sweet shit and pull that sucker out."

The Daemon sisters looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the angel. "We'll think about it and get back to you later."

"You'd better. Otherwise, good-bye sleep…"

* * *

"That angel has some nerve asking us to do something that awful. She's an angel for goodness sake and not only that, but it's her sister's child she wants to murder. I knew she was filthy, but not that filthy…" Kneesocks noticed the expression on her older sister's face. "Uh…sister?"

"You know…that girl just gave me a brilliant idea…" Scanty grinned showing her sharp teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we took her sister's baby out of her, added our genius demon genetics, and then put it inside of one of us. Then, we could raise it to destroy the Anarchy sisters!"

"That's…not a bad idea…but how do you suppose we do that? You heard the blonde one. Her sister is overprotective of it."

"She likes sweets, right?" The blue haired demon nodded. "So…we do exactly what she said…we somehow give her some candy or something sweet with something to knock her out with mixed inside, take the baby out, add some genetics, and then…hahaha…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But what if that fails? After all, that is what that angel suggested."

"Then we…ugh…work with her and do whatever it takes!"

"I suppose…I just hope she doesn't mess anything up…"

* * *

That's all for now. Thanks for all your reviews and your suggestions will be thought about over the course of the story. I hate to make Panty seem like such a bitch but…oh wait…she was already one. Personally, I don't know what Brief sees in Panty. What makes her so special? Nothing really.

PS: The story about Brief and Panty was based on a P&S/G manga strip. I can't remember the name, but it's basically a summary of it with some bits mixed in and some stuff taken out. If anybody wants to know, the name of it, I can look it up. Anyway, that's all for now.


End file.
